


Sugar and Spice and Sin

by LSquared80



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashback to Beth/Dean, Origins of a life of crime, post episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSquared80/pseuds/LSquared80
Summary: Rio makes an appearance at the dealership as Beth has been reflecting on her past.Beth wondered if during their twenty years together she’d just been biding her time, waiting for another rotten egg? Had stealing candy and sneaking out of the house planted seeds, and the urge to be bad remained dormant until Rio woke it up?





	Sugar and Spice and Sin

**Sugar and Spice and Sin**

 

The first time Beth did something bad she confessed it almost immediately. 

 

Two days shy of her fifth birthday, she begged and pleaded during a strip to Walgreens for an oversized bag of mini chocolate bars to eat with her cake. Beth’s mother denied the request over and over. “The cake is plenty.” 

 

The store had bins of bulk candy near the checkout lanes – butterscotch buttons, taffy, caramels. Her favorite was the strawberry hard candy in a shiny foil wrapper that resembled the actual berry. There was a tin box with a lock affixed to the display case. _Sample for 5 Cents!_ Beth knew you were supposed to either fill a bag, weigh it, and pay for it, or drop a nickel into the tin box and select any one piece. 

 

She watched her mother chatting with the cashier and backed up and up until she was standing sideways at the bins. Eyes on her mom, Beth’s small hand darted out and blindly reached into a random bucket of wrapped candies. She squeezed it inside her closed fist out to the parking lot and to the car, all the way home. It wasn’t until her mother carried the bag to the front door of their house that Beth stood on the porch and slowly unclenched her fingers to reveal a jelly nougat. Her least favorite. 

 

“Mom!” she cried out, catching her attention. Beth displayed the candy on her palm, tears streaming down her plump cheeks, and confessed between gulps of air. “I... took... this!” 

 

Her mother didn’t have time to go back to the store, so she made Beth promise to drop not one but two nickels in the box next time. That never happened; instead she made a habit of taking a piece during almost every trip. When Walgreens got rid of the bulk candy, an eleven-year-old Beth was convinced it happened because of her stealing and vowed to never do it again. 

 

x 

 

The only boy before Dean was a neighbor. 

 

Beth was not allowed to date until she turned fourteen, and she definitely was not allowed to leave the house after midnight and ride her bike with the boy three houses down. But Christopher said he did it all the time, thirteen was close enough to fourteen, and “it’s not even a date unless we kiss.” She decided it was less bad to break one rule instead of two. 

 

The street was eerie with so little light and activity. Midnight had always sounded beyond late, the dead hour. To Beth’s surprise, the people from one house were sitting on their porch drinking beer and the teenagers – older than her – from another were only just leaving to go out. 

 

They rode to the park one block away and left their bicycles tipped over on the grass. It was fun to go down the slide and swing from the monkey bars without any adult supervision or Annie whining about when it was their turn. 

 

Beth only wanted to leave when Christopher removed a marker from his pocket and started writing bad words on the slide and other parts of the jungle gym. She stood there, feeling tiny pebbles in her shoes, and whisper-yelled for him to stop. It was only when she turned and stalked toward her bike that he capped the marker and ran to catch up. 

 

“Sorry,” he said, not at all sincere. He took her hand in his and leaned forward, tilting his head when their mouths were a breath apart. 

 

Beth’s pulse raced at the thought of breaking two rules in one night. She closed her eyes and parted her lips, inviting the kiss. 

 

x 

 

Dean was good to her and had the stamp of approval from her parents. Beth had promised her mother that even if she didn’t want to wait until marriage for sex, she would at least abstain until after graduation. And so that was the agreement the future Mr. and Mrs. Boland had made after eight months of dating. 

 

“Maybe we, uh, don’t need to wait,” Beth said one night in the front seat of his car, nervously twisting her fingers on her lap. They had done _stuff_ \- his hands knew her body well outside of her clothes, and twice underneath, and she had come to accept that using her hands on Dean still kept her in the category of a pure, well behaved girl. But she was getting a little bored with seeing the rapture on his face as he spilled into her hand, while their fumbling only ever brought her to the brink of something and then left her with nothing but a throb between her legs. 

 

“You serious?” Dean asked. 

 

She nodded. “I mean, we know we’re going to be together. I don’t see why we should wait.” 

 

“There’s lots of reasons!” 

 

Beth was stunned. She had no reason to think Dean – the boy who groped her in the lunch line, had tried to convince her no one in the movie theater would know she was giving him a hand job if they draped his coat over their laps – did not want to immediately have sex with her. In the last few months he had been getting more daring and curious. 

 

He counted off on his fingers – pregnancy, it’s a sin, pregnancy, her parents would kill them, pregnancy. He insisted what they were doing was fine until they could afford to be out on their own. “Trust me, Bethy, I want to,” Dean insisted, sliding over to the middle seat, hand on the zipper of his fly. “But I’m happy with the way things are for now.” 

 

She had smiled and nodded, too young to understand exactly why that left her with an empty feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

 

x 

 

Beth tapped her fingers on the desk, looking out into the showroom. She had gotten into an odd mood, and stayed there for days, after ignoring Rio’s suggestion to climb on top of her desk. It wasn’t just that she ached for him despite, or because of, her anger toward him. It had led her to taking an inventory of her past. 

 

She’d been ruminating particularly on her romantic history, if it could even qualify as such. The history was only the neighbor boy, Dean, and then Rio. The neighbor – Chris something – had disappeared not long after their one and only kiss, and the rumor was he got caught with a knife at school and his parents sent him away. Dean was almost saintly until he wasn’t. Beth wondered if during their twenty years together she’d just been biding her time, waiting for another rotten egg? Had stealing candy and sneaking out of the house planted seeds, and the urge to be bad remained dormant until Rio woke it up? 

 

The corvette Rio had bludgeoned was long gone and replaced by a more practical, roomier convertible. But she could still hear the glass shatter and the crowbar scrape and squeak across the hood. She squirmed in her chair. Beth moved her hand to her lap, gathering the fabric of her dress into her hand so the hem climbed up above her knees. She touched her thighs, slowly spreading them apart. Beth reached two fingers under the damp panel of cotton between her legs. She circled her clit, recalling the fire in Rio’s eyes as he kept his gaze on her while he ruined Dean’s prize. 

 

Everyone was gone for the night, so Beth sank a little lower in the chair. Her teeth pinched her bottom lip as she rubbed harder across her clit, her toes curling inside her shoes and her muscles tight. She rolled her hips, thinking up an alternate ending to that night that involved Rio fucking her over the hood of the corvette. 

 

Her eyes fluttered open and Beth saw Rio in the showroom. Her fingers stilled. Her eyes snapped open. She sat up, shoving the dress down over her knees. It wasn’t part of her fantasy; he was there, wandering around the cars. 

 

Beth quickly ducked into the bathroom. She washed her hands and fluffed her hair. She unclasped an extra button of her shirt-dress before exiting, heels tapping out into the hallway and around the corner to the showroom. 

 

“Elizabeth,” Rio said, waiting for her with his hands behind his back. 

 

“You better not be holding a crowbar,” she warned him. 

 

He revealed both hands, empty, showing her his palms. “Nah. Why would I ruin something that is fifty percent mine? I’m here to see you.” 

 

Beth sighed. They hadn’t been speaking much, but she had obviously been thinking about him. She could still feel the dampness of her arousal, and if she squeezed her thighs together just so, she was sensitive enough that it sparked her nerves with a muted, lovely friction. She wasn’t in the mood to hold her ground and punish him with silence. 

 

The tension in her shoulders released. She offered a small smile. “Well,” she said with more cheer than Rio had heard in weeks, “here I am.” 

 

He nodded, eyes raking up and down her body. “Yes, you are.” 

 

Beth wanted to ask him to turn around. When he looked at her like that, she wanted to loosen the knot holding the sash around her waist and tear every last button of her dress apart. “Let’s sit down and talk,” she said, pointing to the newest red convertible as she walked around to the driver’s side. 

 

Rio watched her open the door and climb in. He followed, hopping over the passenger’s side door to settle on the seat beside her. “We have another shipment coming in tomorrow,” he said. 

 

“Already?” 

 

He nodded. 

 

“Okay. Fill me in.” 

 

Rio described the vehicles, the product and where it would be stashed. He went on about the plan once the cars were on the lot. She listened, but her interest wasn’t piqued until he banged his fist on the seat between them and snarled something about a source wanting to raise the price on them. 

 

“Wait, what?” Beth interrupted. “Repeat that.” 

 

His hands were clenched into fists. His jaw tensed. Rio had venom in his voice when he told her again. 

 

“What are you going to do?” she asked, voice husky, her knees tilted toward him. She played with the top button of her dress, rolling it around between her thumb and index finger. 

 

Rio had caught on, saw the desire lighting up her eyes. Heard the shallow breaths and could almost smell her need for him. The energy igniting between them in the small space of the front seat was palpable. “What do you think I should do?” Rio asked her. 

 

Beth nearly grunted. She maneuvered until she was straddling him, her knees locked tight around his thighs. He wasted no time gripping her hips, sliding down to squeeze her ass. Her hands resting on his shoulders, she rocked back a little, pushing her chest toward him. “You know what?” she asked. 

 

He shook his head, staring at her breasts. “Tell me.” 

 

“Dean once turned down sex in a car with me.” 

 

Rio’s eyes narrowed. He looked up at her face. “I always knew that man was a dumbass. What’s he got against fucking in cars?” 

 

“It wasn’t the location,” Beth clarified, grinding against him. “We were teenagers. At the time I thought he was being a good boy. That he respected me too much.” She tilted her head back and laughed. 

 

Rio looked at the pale expanse of her throat. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face there, feeling the thrum of her pulse, kissing and biting and marking her. 

 

“It was only recently I understood,” she went on. “I was supposed to be a good girl and good girls don’t ask for sex. It had to be his decision. I wasn’t suitable wife material if I ever got pleasure from anything.” 

 

Rio lifted his hips, shifting their bodies a little so he could reach between them. “What a fucking pussy,” he hissed, and his hand was under her dress. He cupped between Beth’s legs and his thumb gently stroked her clit. 

 

She trembled, and when he stopped and pulled his hand away, she froze. But then Beth felt his fingers untying the knot in the sash around her waist. She started on the top buttons, but before she could finish Rio took hold of the material and pulled, ripping the rest, all the way down to the hem. The dress opened around her body and she felt his dick twitch inside the confines of his own clothes. 

 

Beth’s hand went for his belt but Rio grabbed her wrists, pushing her away. He easily opened the clasp at the front of her bra and the pale pink lace opened around her breasts. He licked his lips before diving forward, sucking one hard peak into his mouth and then the other. Beth's hands latched onto the back of his head as Rio lavished her with attention – licking, kissing, sucking, rubbing his stubble against her. 

 

She appreciated what he was doing, but Beth went back to his belt. Rio kept his eyes on her face and heard the metal clink as she undid the belt and then the button and zipper of his pants. She shoved everything just far enough down his hips and Rio sucked in a sharp breath when her hand freed his aching cock. She rubbed her thumb over the head, gave him a few strokes, but he didn’t mind at all that she was mostly hungry for her own pleasure. 

 

Rio leaned back against the seat and Beth lifted her hips. She held him with one hand and the other tugged the crotch of her panties aside. She rubbed her slick flesh against him and then with a slow, low moan, she sank down around him. 

 

“Fuuuck,” Rio hissed, looking down as Beth’s hips rose and fell. He leaned forward to suck a puffy nipple into his mouth. 

 

Beth panted, beads of sweat shining on her skin. The suction of his mouth around her was so tight, and the lashing of his hot, wet tongue sent jolts of electricity right between her legs. It spurred her to move faster and faster and she looped her arms around his neck, pressing Rio against the seat and pressing even closer to his mouth. 

 

His face buried in her chest, Rio made a mental note to remind Beth her husband was an absolute moron; what teenage boy, not to mention grown man, wouldn’t die to be in his place? 

 

She grunted and cursed and threw her head back, overcome by every new sensation. He painfully released his mouth’s hold on her breast to watch Beth’s face as she came, teeth pinching her lower lip, eyes hooded, cheeks rosy. 

 

The best part for Rio was her smile, her bliss. And she took and took her own pleasure, clenching around him. It was that – her unabashed joy – that was his own undoing. 

 

His hands squeezed her hips. While Beth quivered, she felt Rio tense beneath her. She whined at the loss of him as he pulled out. His legs straightened, one hand darted out to grip the handle on the door, and he took hold of himself. With an incomprehensible string of words, Rio spilled into his hand and some on Beth’s bare thigh. “I’m sorry, ma,” he said. 

 

Beth shook her head, dismissing the apology. Looking at his face, she was reminded of when the neighbor boy said _it’s not even a date unless we kiss_. She reached up to hold her hands around his face, tilting his head back. She bent her head and the first touch of their lips was soft. Tenderness gave way to urgency and his tongue slid along hers. It was a kiss Beth felt throughout her entire body, spiking her heart rate and spreading warmth in her belly. It was vibrant and passionate and her skin tingled. 

 

The sound of a ringing phone registered. Beth and Rio slowly broke apart, both spent and satisfied. She wondered how long the phone had been ringing, knew it was Dean calling from home. “I guess...” she trailed off. 

 

Rio nodded. His eyes roamed down to her chest, drinking in the sight of her breasts one more time. His gaze traveled further and he was reminded of the mess he made. He lifted up from the seat long enough to drag his pants up. His hand slid into his pocket, removing a handkerchief. 

 

Beth let out a little laugh. 

 

He gently wiped at her leg. “Don’t laugh. My mother always insisted I carry one.” 

 

She smiled, felt a tug in her chest. 

 

Rio reached up to tuck Beth’s hair behind her ear. “You need to get home. Let that sorry excuse for a man see what you look like...” He swallowed back a lewd remark about being properly fucked. “You look stunning, Miss Boland.” 

 

She blushed, and later when she was alone in the front seat of the van – hair brushed, clothes put back together – Beth stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror. She had pink cheeks and mascara smudged around her eyes. The skin around her lips was raw and red from Rio’s stubble. She looked ravished. 

 

Sin looked good on her.


End file.
